Crush
by misstruthfully
Summary: Well I suck at summaries... But here is a little info... This is all about Miyu... then... read this... and review... Flames is a big NO-NO.. Ja-ne


This is my first fanfic ever …haha... Oh well I was just inspired to write...

By the way I didn't own the song "Crush" and the "Characters in Daa3x… "

I hope I own them… haha…

Oh guys I would like you to view and check this forum...

I would really appreciate it if you would view as well as participate...

http: //www. fanfiction .net/ forum /Readers_Fans_and_Writers_Forum/56528/

no flames pls. I'm just new in writing this kind of stuff... and I know that some of my grammar were wrong..

On with the story… (This is a song fic...Mm~kay?)

~Crush~

Miyu's POV

"Oi, Miyu! Faster!" said the brunette that I lived with.

By the way I'm Miyu Kouzuki but I think all of you knew about that already… I am a 4th year high school student and it means that I'm a senior… Yeah! I'll be graduating soon… Well my thought was cut short by the shout of my housemate "Oi, Miyu we will be late! Faster!" by the way my housemate is no other than Kanata Saionji himself, we'll you knew all about him already like he is drooled by girls a lot, I mean a LOT… and he has those pair of beautiful auburn eyes that when he looks at you, you felt like melting right in front of him and his unruly hair, oh if ever I have the chance I'll touch it.. It's kinda obvious that I have a crush on him… Oh well I better be going to school now or I will be late and have detention later… I hate detentions…then I run towards the door, open it then shut it then run towards Kanata while shouting "Wait for me, Kanata!"

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

We ran through the corridors of the Heiomachi High School even thought it's prohibited since we're going to be late. Kanata actually was a role model here in school since he won 4 consecutive bishounen awards, I feel like I was being left out since he has this so called "POPULARITY" because he is the team captain of the Basketball Team here in our school. Well when I opened the door I was surprised that Miss Mizuno wasn't in the class room yet, and my best friends Aya and Nanami were clapping while saying "Congratulations Miyu! You're on time" well right now I'm panting really hard, my face flushed, I'm sweating like hell and my head hurts a little… I think I will faint any second now… Maybe due to exhaustion… Then I sat at my chair near the window… It felt so nice to be next to the window and next to Kanata even if he always teases me… I hate that side of him… Oh, speaking of Kanata he is talking to his best friend Santa about I don't know what... well it's not my business so I'll not eavesdrop… By the way, do you know that I cook decent meals now and Kanata likes them...I'm so happy… haha…well I haven't confessed to him yet since I'm afraid of rejection…

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

Well lunch already passed by and now we're having our so called "Film Viewing" in the AVR (Audio Visual Room) that I haven't known since 1st year here in Heiomachi High School, this school sure has lot of facilities that I don't know even though I'm a Senior here.. Actually I do like to watch the movie but I can't concentrate since my _CRUSH_ is beside me. You know what I mean.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

After that Film Viewing Miss Mizuno handed us papers that has guide questions on it. 'Maybe it's about the Movie that we're supposed to watch' I thought then sighed. How can I answer these questions if I didn't even pay attention to that Movie…? I sighed again… Then Miss Mizuno called me and Kanata… Our conversation goes like this…

Miss Mizuno: "Miyu, Kanata can you please clean the AVR?"

Me: "But why us Miss Mizuno?"

Miss Mizuno: "I can't because we will have a meeting 5 minutes before 4:00 and it's 3:50 already"

Me: "How about our classmates?"

Kanata tapped me then pointed towards the deserted AVR that was once full of students.

Miss Mizuno: "That explains it"

She smiled at us with pleading eyes. I looked at Kanata before approving.

Me: "Yes Ma'am we'll clean it for you"

Miss Mizuno smiled then an unexpected surprise came from her.

Miss Mizuno: "We'll thank you Miyu and Kanata and as a thank you gift for the both of you, you both will be exempted for the assignment that I gave to you a while ago."

Me: "Really? Thank You Miss Mizuno…"

Miss Mizuno: "You're Welcome, now I must leave or I'll be late for the meeting."

Me: "Thank You Miss Mizuno!!!"

Then I suddenly froze on the spot. I agreed to clean with Kanata in this Big Room.

Only the two of us. Alone, then I turned around to find Kanata picking the trashes already…

Then He began to spoke. Our Conversation goes like this.

Kanata: "Hey Miyu"

Me: "What is it Kanata?"

Kanata: "Do you remember Akira?"

Me: "Akira, you mean your childhood best friend?"

Kanata: "Yup"

Me: "What about her?"

I feel jealous. He is always talking about Akira about her being a good friend and all…

Kanata: "I…"

Me: "You… what?"

I think He wants to say _I love her_ or something like that. I want to cry but not in front of him so, I bit my lip then proceeded to pick the trashes and put it in a plastic so I can throw it later.

Kanata: "Well… what do you think of her?"

He changed the subject… I feel depressed all of a sudden…

Me: "Well, She is nice and I think…"

What am I actually saying? I bit my lip once again to stop my tears from coming out of my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out Miyu… Relax…

Kanata: "You think…what?"

Me: "Never mind what I've said… What is it that you wanted to tell me a while ago? About you… something like that"

Kanata: "I think I like her"

Me: "Oh is that so… then admit to her your true feelings… I'm sure she'll accept it"

I faced him then I smile. A smile full of regrets meaning a _FAKE_ smile.

Kanata: "Thank You Miyu…"

Me: "You're welcome Kanata... I better get going now since we're finished in cleaning"

Kanata: "Yeah… You're right"

I am happy because he is happy but I am regretting all the words that I said a while ago.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

(Continuation of their conversation)

Kanata: "Want to walk with me?"

Me: "Nope… I don't want to…"

Kanata: "Why?"

Me: "Well, I promised to meet Aya and Nanami at the Mall"

Kanata: "Oh… Okay"

Me: "Bye Kanata"

Kanata: "Bye Miyu"

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

I run as fast as I could until I ended up in this park… Then it began to rain…

I love the rain… Ialways feel refreshed when it's raining but definitely not this time… I feel the pain here in my heart…

He can't like me… I'm just a stubborn blonde who can't do anything… I noticed that It began to rain hard so, I walked towards the temple… to

his home that I didn't belong to… I sighed then I stopped in front of the Saionji stairs… I looked at the man that I like/love for so long…

He is standing there holding an umbrella then he looked at me. I smiled at him…

Then my eyes began to blur… I don't know what is happening to my surroundings anymore… I hear him shout my name… then a small thud was

heard while the rain is still pouring…

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_I got a crush...yeah yeah yeah..._

_I got a crush, I got a crush on you_

I think I am dreaming right now…

There is someone who's talking to me who has auburn hair and eyes like Kanata, but a woman…

The conversation goes like this…

Woman: "Wake up Miyu"

Me: "Who are you?" I asked.

Woman: "I'm Kanata's mom, Hitomi"

Me: "Oh nice to meet you ma'am" I bowed down.

Hitomi: "Well nice to see you Miyu… You've grown a lot since I last saw you"

Me: "Thank You Hitomi-san but where are we?"

Hitomi: "Well we are actually in your dream …"

Me:"Oh so this is my dream…"

Hitomi: "You like my son right?"

Hitomi-san changed the topic...

Me: "Hai..." I blushed.

Hitomi: "You know Kanata is dense about these kind of things… don't worry he'll end up with you… Oopss I slipped…"

Then Hitomi-san smiled at me…

Me: "Eh?!!"

Hitomi: "I know that you're confused right now… But Someday you'll know the Meaning of it…"

Then blackness…

I can't open my eyes but I can hear a faint voice saying…

"Please Wake up Miyu…"

"It's just a misunderstanding... All that I said were all lie..."

"I like Akira but only as a friend... "

"I'm afraid of rejection that's why I said those things a while ago…"

"I'm really sorry Miyu…"

"I...LOVE you Miyu so, please wake up"

Then something wet dropped at my face...

He is crying… Kanata is crying…

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

I need to wake up and tell him my feelings...

I started to open my eyes…

Then I saw his eyes... Full of love and affection on it...

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ohh I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ohh I got a crush on you... ohhh yea yeah_

"I love you too Kanata" I said…

"Miyu…" He hugged me tight…

We smiled at each other… then I look at the picture of Hitomi-san…

I knew what she meant already… Thank You Hitomi-san…

~misstruthfully~

did you like it? please comment... thanks..

I actually don't know what really happened here..

Its all a blur to me.. XD


End file.
